


Witness

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Charger is their Witness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [electrumqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrumqueen/gifts).



The Charger was a thing of beauty, sheer power, and it completely angered Mia, while raising missed emotions in Dom.

Right now, as he watched Brian stalking around her, checking the body over, the hood already popped, Dom was more mixed than usual. Yeah, Letty had...Letty had put her together again, and god it hurt to think that. Now, though, she was back to being The Project. The car Dom would always work on, rarely drive...if ever, and now he had Brian to work on it with him. He was sharing something so tied up in the core of who he was with the man that had infiltrated his family, seduced his sister, lied to them all...and saved Dom in the end.

Friends, brothers, more...with the Charger as their mute witness to the evolution of all they could be.


End file.
